What’s a Chansaw?
by AilinDark
Summary: A Modern Heathers AU where the entire school ships Chansaw but Heather Chandler and Veronica don’t even know what Chansaw means. M just in case of NSFW and language
1. chapter 1

**Heathers fanfiction where everyone ships Chansaw and Veronica and Chandler don't even know what Chansaw is. Oh boy I hope no one has done this before because I've been sitting for hours thinking of an idea-**

Veronica walked into the Westerburg with the Heathers. It had been 2 weeks since she joined their clique. She was not regretting joining them because of the benefits. She wouldn't be mocked and could command people of a lower rank.

She didn't want to be labeled as a "bitch" but it was a bit too late for that. She was part of the Heathers now and if she left they would out her to the school and her situation would be worse than when she was a "lonely loser with Dumptruck".

The Heathers always forced Veronica to skip a class or be late to one at least 2 times a day, which she knew would slowly ruin her chances to getting into an Ivy League school like Harvard.

It was finally lunch and she finally had a time to rest from other people, until the Heathers barged in. They were in the bathroom and they made sure it was only them. Heather Chandler immediately stood in front of the mirror with Veronica and started fixing unnoticeable errors in their make up. Veronica never understood why she did this but never questioned it. It took some time for them to finish.

While they were fixing their makeup, Heather Duke and McNamara were giggling in the corner of the bathroom while writing something on their phones. Heather Duke wasn't purging, which meant this must have been very important to the point where she didn't eat at all.

"Chansaw rules!" Heather McNamara whispered, a bit loud enough for Veronica to hear.

"What's a Chansaw?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Duke hastily replied with, "Don't worry about it."

Veronica was a bit confused but soon let it go when Heather asked her a question.

"How do I look?" Heather demanded.

"You look beautiful-" Veronica stuttered out.

Duke and McNamara suddenly bursted into a fit of giggles and noises I couldn't comprehend, something like when your favorite couple gets together or something.

"What's your damage Heather?" Chandler growled, "Something you're hiding from us?"

Duke and McNamara looked at eachother, clearly worried. "Not at all, Heather!" They both recited together like they had practiced for it.

"Alright then," Chandler looked at them, as if she was staring right through their lie and was looking for the hidden truth. "Must be fun, your giggles are filling the room"

"It is!" McNamara squeaked. "It really is!"

"Alright girls!" Heather Chandler exclaimed. "Let's go see what's for lunch today-"

After taking a good look at what the losers were eating, they all took their seats at the lunch table. Veronica took out her phone and went to her text messages to Chandler.

Veronica: Duke and Mac are acting weird.

She saw Heather take out her phone after she felt it buzz in her pocket.

Heather: no shit they look like laughing machines

Veronica: What do you think they're up to?

Heather: no idea but I might get mac to spill the beans

Veronica: kk, I'll stay patient until then-

They both put away their phones and looked up to see Duke about to fall on the floor from laughter. What could they be doing that would make Heather Duke, a somewhat gloomy bitch, be falling on the floor of laughter? Veronica thought she was having a stroke for a few seconds.

She decided it was just a funny meme they found. She looked around, hoping for something interesting to happen so she could get distracted from the thing between Duke and Mac.

Suddenly she saw a boy, maybe tall, she couldn't tell because he was slumped over the lunch table. He was wearing a black trench coat which made his face look dark with his black hair. Under his trench coat he was wearing a shirt that said "CHANSAW FTW". Veronica didn't understand what it meant but she remembered McNamara mentioning something about Chansaw in the bathroom.

"God Veronica! drool much?" Heather Chandler spoke. "You were totally throwing your panties at that new kid!"

McNamara suddenly looked up, her infectious laughter stopping. She looked up to whoever Veronica was staring at.

"Jason Dean, he's in My American History." Mac blurted out, "He's pretty weird in my opinion."

Veronica took a last glance at him before turning back to the table. Heather M. was already tooking back at her phone, starting to laugh again.

God, Veronica wanted to get back to her life when secrets were non-existent and everyone was just flat out happy. Those were the fun times-

 **fIRST HEATHERS FANFIC- I hope you like it so far. I don't believe in update schedules so random chapter uploads so make sure you follow for it**

 **-BreakImagination (copied from wattpad, this is my alt account)**


	2. Big Fun

It's been a few days, Veronica has now been in the Heathers for 3 weeks. She's enjoying it so far, except for the a few arguements here and there.

"Veronica, the party is at Ram's house, 10 PM exactly-" Heather Chandler explained, writing it down on a paper and passing it to her, "See you there!"

Veronica wasn't ready for the party tonight at all, she just got informed that the party was in a few hours. She couldn't afford to be late, Heather would be mad at her.

She put on some light makeup, just to make her look better so Heather wouldn't freak. She probably wouldn't care if she didn't put on makeup but better safe then sorry.

After picking out something to wear, Veronica called Heather to come pick her up since her parents were out using the car. After 30 minutes Heather arrived and she climbed into the shotgun seat.

"We're stopping by 7/11 for my corn nuts-" Heather told her sternly. "My corn nuts are very important to me!"

"Okay then, will we make it to the party?" Veronica asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Of course we'll make it." Heather said. "I have my ways."

After 10 minutes they made it to the 7/11. Heather handed Veronica a few bucks and told her to make it quick. She hurried into the store and looked through the linoleum covered store before finding the corn nuts. She grabbed them and payed before she saw a boy. It was the same boy from school, the new kid.

"Would you like a slushy with that?" The boy asked.

"Uh, no thanks" Veronica replied with, worried about being late. "I have to go-"

"But the slushy is the signature dish of the house!" The boy exclaimed. "Now did you say cherry or coke?"

"Cherry," She smirked.

Everything was going well until Heather suddenly burst into the store. She muttered something under her breath then grabbed Veronica by the arm and scolded her while leading them out of the store and into the car.

They both didn't notice the camera flash and click behind them as the boy took a picture of them together.

He pulled out his phone and sent the picture to a group chat.

 **Chansaw group chat**

 **J.D.** :Guys I got pictures of them together-

 **Betty.Finn** :send itttttttttttttttttt

 **J.D.** : *a picture of them together, apparently Heather had slipped her hand into Veronica's while she was angry*

 **Martha** : oh my gOd

 **Martha** :I need a shirt with that, pronto-

J.D. put his phone away and went to pay for his slushy.

 **Fast forward/Time skip to when they arrive at the party**

Heather Duke and McNamara kept giving Veronica drinks but after a while she couldn't take anymore. Veronica felt like she would pass out right there, before an extremely drunk Heather Chandler came up to her.

"Hey 'Ronica-" She slurred, rolling on the R. "You have to drink this one, it's really good!"

Chandler handed her the drink, but she didn't dare take a sip. She just held it awkwardly while trying to figure out how to bail.

Heather Duke was watching intently as her plan worked. If she had gotten Heather drunk enough to confess her extremely well hidden feelings to Veronica, Chansaw would be real.

Heather McNamara was sitting next to her, explaining what would happen after if the plan worked. Duke was sure everything would go according to plan because she already saw Chandler rambling and slurring to Veronica as she dragged her off upstairs.

Veronica didn't want to know where this was heading. She already wasn't feeling well and Heather spinning her after going the wrong direction wasn't helping.

They finally got upstairs. Veronica was just starting to calm down from all the sudden movements when Heather pushed her into a closet and followed her inside, locking the door.

"What's your damage Heather?" Veronica quietly asked. "Let me out!"

Heather shushed her. Veronica wanted to leave through the door but Heather was standing in front of it like it was her sworn duty to keep them inside.

"Heather we should get back to the party-" Veronica never thought she would say that but at the moment she was genuinely concerned.

Heather muttered something but before Veronica could ask what she said she felt lips pressed on hers. Her eyes widened before she slowly melted into the kiss. She didn't question it at all.

Veronica woke up in the closet. She noticed Heather was gone. She went outside and saw everyone passed out on the couches or floors.

Veronica went to the bathroom, she saw makeup smeared over her face, most of it wasn't hers though.

She cleaned it all off before looking around for Heather since she was her only ride home. She would have to walk if she wasn't somewhere in the house.

Veronica eventually gave up and started walking home while thinking about last night and trying to remember what happened.


End file.
